runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (12 January 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: *The colour of the Seren's symbol necklace chain has been adjusted to be silver across all variations, based upon player feedback. *The colon on the UTC clock interface no longer flashes. *Bows overridden with crossbows will no longer appear to fire an arrow in the animation for Snipe. *The Ethereal Mimic now uses the updated emotes during the quest. *Shadow to Praetor and Praetor to Shadow emotes no longer cause graphical issues when used while adding logs to bonfire. *Particles for the Snowman legs no longer float away from the player when Zen Resting. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: *Resolved an issue in which players in the doubled up role during the Penance King fight could claim both their own and their teammate's flamethrower. *Certain NPCs no longer ignore players holding clue scrolls that aren't directed to them. *Certain implings will no longer retaliate against the player if caught using a binding spell. *An issue with the held position of the ice sickle override - both in and out of combat - has been resolved. *The chatbox now consistently states that the player is using their head to mine with the Headbutt Mining animation override active. *Gold and Platinum Rush of Blood now states the correct quest requirements. *A spelling error in the Sandwich Lady's court case has been fixed. *Players will now re-equip upon entering a Sinkhole, if a hoardstalker ring is received. *Players will no longer be able to continue adding herbs to vials when they have no vials of water left in their inventory. *An issue where frozen Treasure Hunter promotion slots would occasionally turn off has been fixed. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: *Updated references to "Elena" in the Elite Tirannwn Task Set to "Elen". *Robes of Elidinis now have correct capitalisation. *While Guthix Sleeps no longer specifically shows 65 Defence as a requirement, as it is already required by a pre-requisite quest. *The Harmonic Dust daily challenge no longer requires players to hand in the harmonic dust to complete the challenge. The Crafting XP reward is unchanged. Other: *Energy Drain Resting has been re-enabled. Apologies for any inconvenience this has caused. *"Bank" is now the first option on the clan battlefield chest. *Various pieces of Christmas music have been removed from certain areas of Gielinor. *Updated Vorago's rotation in purple bomb goes around the clock face more quickly, with slightly increased damage reduction on blue/red/purple. *Players will no longer disconnect when they kill a version of K'ril Tsutsaroth in hard mode. *K'ril Tsutsaroth now shows the correct drop for his pet item. *The camera angle will no longer force zoom in when entering the Barrows mounds. *The position of the grave timer has been shifted slightly left in resizeable Legacy Mode to prevent it being obscured by the UTC clock. *It is no longer possible to obtain a permanent overload bonus from Araxxor. *Crafting stone bowls, gathering scales from stone fish and crafting mysterious essence will no longer stall damage. *Ultra growth potions now correctly set fruit tree patches to their "check health" state. *The blank observation from Heart of Stone is now bankable. *Harps can no longer be tuned by clicking on a well. *It is no longer possible to retune a PvM portal to its current destination. *A spelling mistake in Elfborne's chat has been fixed. *Players can no longer shoot through stone walls in the Black Knight's Fortress. *Black demons in Edgeville Dungeon now drop more than just infernal ashes. *Players can now cast Cure Plant on the various farming patches in Prifddinas. *Always-on chat mode is now re-enabled when leaving a cutscene. *Players will no longer receive a message saying their Enlightenment effect will run out even though it's already gone. *Bankers in Canifis will now face players all the time, rather than just when spoken to. *The superior log-splitting scrimshaw no longer highlights as craftable on the Make-X interface if the player boosts their Fletching level. *Charter ships will now take the right amount of coins for travelling to Port Phasmatys if using a Ring of Charos. *Fixed an error with the message given when the hoardstalker ring runs out of charges. *Players no longer re-enter the room they were already in when opening Draynor Manor's basement doors from certain map tiles. *Skypouncer adolescents will no longer pretend to be Bloodpouncers when stored in a menagerie. *The Grand Exchange purchase limit on silverhawk feathers, springs and magic note paper has been increased. *The music tracks "Ready For Battle" and "Return of Lucien" have been reworked. *The balloon pop sound in Falador's Party Room has been updated. Ninja Fixes: *The Christmas loot beam has had a graphical upgrade. *There is now a left-click 'Feather' option on unfinished bolts. *There is now a left-click 'Tip' option on all arrow heads, bolt tips and dart tips. *Feet and dropped items no longer clip through the floor of the King Black Dragon lair. *Fire lighting animations have been updated. *Players can now combine all 8 elven clan capes into a master clan cape. *Players can now purchase Meilyr clan potion recipes from the reward shop for 500k tokens each. *Running a hard mode Dungeoneering floor has an increased chances of a Meilyr clan potion recipe spawning. *The amount of Divination XP given when converting dark cores has been increased. *Players can now gain golden and shattered heart statue rocks from Artisans' Workshop.